


Babydoll（成将）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “前辈笑起来总是很可爱呢。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 9





	Babydoll（成将）

**Author's Note:**

> 一发自嗨向pwp，严重ooc  
> 强制女装/胁迫/言语侮辱，总之就是很渣很下品，雷的别看

郑成灿用一种看路边流浪小狗的眼神，一言不发地盯着坐在沙发上边环顾四周边唯唯诺诺小口饮着凉水的日本男孩，直到男孩忍不住出声打破了沉默，才把他拉回现实。

“那个，成灿君，我们是不是可以开始了啊？”

“开始？开始什么？”

“呃，不是要讲题吗？”

大崎将太郎放下快被手温捂暖的水杯，拿起茶几上封皮泛皱的厚厚笔记本，眨巴一双赤豆似的圆眼睛反问。郑成灿这才忆起自己喊他过来的理由。

哦，昨天下课时是拦住他叫他帮我讲题来着。然后他就立刻笑眯眯答应了，然后现在他就在这——我的公寓里了。

一切都顺理成章得出奇。郑成灿竭力隐藏住又一波快要溢出嘴角的满悦。

“这，你看我，心不在焉的，哈哈……谢谢你大崎前辈，还特地麻烦你跑一趟。”

“没什么，反正我今天正好没事，就当给自己再复习一遍，嘿嘿。那我们就开始啦。”

大崎将太郎弯起眼睛朝着郑成灿歪了一下脑袋，露出像是日本电视剧里女高中生一样的明朗表情，翻开笔记一板一眼地勾画讲解。

郑成灿托起腮来，静静地端详面前人圆圆的发旋与低垂下去的乖顺眉眼。大崎将太郎讲完一段内容才注意到郑成灿一刻未停的强烈视线，抬头对他尴尬地笑笑。

“成灿君，我脸上可没有题目呀。”

“前辈笑起来总是很可爱呢。”

突如其来的外貌称赞让大崎将太郎肉眼可见地脸红了，抬起还在夹着三色走珠笔的手挠挠后脑勺。

“什么？突然这样说……”

“白天对谁都顶着这么一张善良可爱的脸，晚上在钟路*的club却跳着相当火辣的舞呢。优秀的留学生代表确实蛮不容易嘛。”

大崎将太郎脸色一瞬由红转白，走珠笔随着停滞的动作失去支持力哗啦啦地滚落到地板，眼神也开始飘飘晃晃。他一时不知道该用什么话语反驳。

因为郑成灿说的是真的。

“人不可貌相啊，大崎将太郎君。”

郑成灿满意地看着身边把衣角攥得越来越紧的双手。

“成灿君……求求你千万不要说出去。”

“嗯？说出去什么？不过是戴着和白天不一样的面具罢了，也没什么大不了吧？还是说，晚上这张面具才是你最真实的一面呢？”郑成灿毫无起伏地说着，转头从桌角拿出一只精致的纸袋子，“前辈，我们不如做个交换。你收下我这份礼物，我就答应帮你保守秘密，也算是叫你过来帮我讲题的答谢了。是不是很公平？喏，拿回去吧。”

大崎将太郎看了看郑成灿似笑非笑的脸，迟疑一下刚要伸手去接，纸袋又被迅速收了回去。郑成灿摇摇头，盯着大崎将太郎伸出食指晃了两下。

“啊，我改变主意了，你就在这打开。然后把你身上的衣服全脱了，现在就换上。”

大崎将太郎抿抿嘴唇，但又对郑成灿方才的承诺留有一丝希望的余地，还是听话地把衣服一件接一件褪去，最后只剩一条傻乎乎的米白色brief黏在身上。大崎将太郎不自在地把手交叉握在小腹前。

郑成灿用手遮住嘴噗嗤笑出声。

“真够无语……你是什么初丁吗？台上那么骚，平时居然穿这么逊的内裤。”

袋子被咔嚓打开，里面是一条短得可怜的白色女式镂空内裤，镶着精致的蕾丝花边。拿出来的瞬间还连带着勾出一套网袜和吊袜带。郑成灿饶有兴趣地看着大崎将太郎虽然羞愤但穿得果断的动作，躺坐在沙发上往大腿内侧摆手示意：“愣着干嘛，过来啊。”

大崎将太郎咬咬牙，乖乖坐上郑成灿的腿。郑成灿的手上不知什么时候多了一个配套的蝴蝶结丝带，扎在大崎将太郎柔软的栗色头发上。大崎将太郎一声不吭地接受着，却还是在郑成灿移开手的那刻忍不住歪过头去。

“喂，醒醒，你不想知道你有多漂亮吗？我这是搞到头牌了吧！”

郑成灿拍拍大崎将太郎的脸没有得到反应，索性直接把他的腰托住翻了个身，打开窗帘的开关，房间角落的落地镜显露出来。大崎将太郎就这么被大张开腿抱了起来，M字开脚的样子在镜中一览无遗。

大崎将太郎闭上眼睛缓缓流下泪水。

“明明最擅长穿这种衣服还哭，你前面这小东西可比你本人兴奋多了啊。”

郑成灿冷冷道。大崎将太郎虽然垂下脑袋哭了，性器却诚实地在蕾丝内裤镂空的小洞间探出头来，前端甚至渗出一丝丝蜜汁。郑成灿低声在大崎将太郎耳边说了句“骚货”，怀中立刻收到了他所期望的震颤——是惊惧，是慌乱，还有令他兴奋无比的臣服。

但这还不够。远远不够。

“呜！啊啊——”

前端突然被掌心覆上画着圈摩擦，力度不大不小，却激得从头到尾保持沉默的大崎将太郎瞬间发出高声哀叫。郑成灿知道了这样直接的刺激最能让怀中的男孩疯狂，大崎将太郎越是叫得凄楚，郑成灿手上的动作就越发快速。

“嗯嗯……啊啊！啊啊啊……嗯……”

大崎将太郎在断断续续的连声喘息中高潮了，没有射出一滴精液，透明的液体大片泼洒在面前的地板上。郑成灿感叹了一句“太厉害了”，伸出被潮喷淋湿的手往大崎将太郎的脸上涂抹。镜中的大崎将太郎已经完全失去了人前那无垢的笑容和温和的表情，垂着哭红的趴趴眼角，不论嘴边还是眼神都浸满被情欲俘虏的潮湿火热。这种反差带来的征服感与新鲜感让郑成灿欲罢不能，下体撑起的布料顶得大崎将太郎不自在地扭了扭。郑成灿解开拉链掏出那硬得不像话的东西，直接就着体液的润滑插了进去。

“呜嗯……哈啊……哈啊……”

体内一下子被异物由下而上地填满，大崎将太郎仿佛被抵到了喉咙，发出一声痛苦的闷哼后大口大口地喘着气。郑成灿却从背后掐住他的脖子不让他呼吸通畅，下体开始猛顶起来，另一只手捏住他粉嫩的乳尖揉搓。大崎将太郎被操干得快崩溃了，一边可怜兮兮地呻吟一边摇头，嘴里先是破碎地用韩语哀求不要，喊着喊着就变成了母语的「だめ、もうやだ*」。

“西八……简直像他妈的日本AV一样。”

郑成灿边操边骂，手臂紧箍住大崎将太郎的锁骨满满地射在里面。大崎将太郎累得晕了过去，两颊挂着点点未干的泪痕，蝴蝶结顺着凌乱的发丝歪歪扭扭地垂落到眼梢，网袜也被拉扯得破了洞，全身泛着过呼吸和性高潮后交织的艳红。

“哎呀，坏孩子，专门给你准备的礼物都被你扯坏了呢。”

怀中男孩已是奄奄一息，郑成灿怜爱地亲亲他的额头。

“没关系，主人还有更漂亮的等着你换哦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *注解：  
> ⒈钟路：首尔钟路区。钟路3街为韩国有名的同志活动区，类似于日本东京的新宿2丁目。  
> ⒉だめ、もうやだ：不要，快不行了


End file.
